


We went to a concert

by varuhallen



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varuhallen/pseuds/varuhallen
Summary: Shintaro and Kano went to a concert, what more is there to say?





	We went to a concert

Kano already felt nauseous. His black hoodie was sticky and its weight was uncomfortable. The bathroom’s lightning was dim and it smelled slightly of piss. The walls were brown in what was a lamentable attempt to resemble the 80’s and one lightbulb had given up on life. The bathroom stall was relatively clean with white toilet paper trampled on the black tiled floor. Kano pulled his jeans down, sat on the white cold toilet ring which was so nicely _cooling and reassuring_ , and he pressed for his life. Nothing. Beads of sweat was forming on Kano’s forehead and he desperately wanted to pull his hoodie off. In the bathroom stall where nobody could see him he did, revealing a majority of scars. He breathed slowly through his mouth meanwhile constantly wiping his face lazily with the back of his right hand. His black t-shirt was sticking to his back and he constantly grabbed it to loosely shake it while desperately trying to create some fresh gust of wind. This is so embarrassing, Kano thought with a flushed face, the concert hasn’t even started yet. Shitting did not make his nausea better so Kano decided to give up for now. He pulled his pants up, flushed and crawled his hoodie back on. He walked out of the stall to a dirty sink on his left, let the handle open and flush the water out. Kano lightly wet his hands before turning to the pump of soap, realizing there was nothing left. He sighed and went for the paper towels, realizing that the case was the same there. He wiped his hands on his hoodie, looked himself in the mirror and tried a smile. Fuck.

“Are you feeling better?” Shintaro partially screamed over the booming techno music and the loud chatter from the audience. Kano walked tiredly over to Shintaro, wishing there was somewhere to sit. On the ticket it said the concert would start at eight, but it was thirty minutes past eight. The floor was crowded as the band would anytime soon be playing the songs everyone had been waiting for. Why was Kano here again?  
“You don’t look very good, want me to get you something to drink?” Shintaro looked worried but Kano didn’t notice because of his condition. If he would he would’ve laughed by now. Kano didn’t need anything to drink, he hated liquid, especially beer and beer was the only thing served.  
“No,” he muttered but immediately Shintaro shouted; “what?”  
Kano grunted, stood on his toes and grabbed Shintaro’s shoulder. He screamed into his ear; “no! I don’t need anything!”  
Shintaro nodded and mouthed what seemed to be okay. Both stood there a bit awkwardly, Kano constantly regretting his choice. Why was he here again? He closed his eyes and tried to recall anything that would take him away from his nausea. Wasn’t this quite a strange situation? Shintaro and Kano had never gotten along quite well and their only similarity had been their group of friends. Now this concert would be one more which could be added to the stack of useless memories never to be reviewed again. Surprisingly Shintaro and Kano had the same taste in music, which was one of the very few things Kano knew about Shintaro. Wasn’t it Shintaro who had asked the group of friends lazily that he had an extra ticket? Kano squeezed his eyes shut and for a second he had forgotten his nausea, until a voice reminded him close to his right ear.  
“It would probably be better if you took your hoodie off.”  
Kano jumped a bit in surprise (wow he was not himself at all) and took a step back from Shintaro. For once Kano didn’t have a reply because that would make him address the scar situation and Shintaro didn’t know about that, did he? Instead Kano shook his head in annoyance and focused his sight on the stage which was shifting between purple and green.  
“Kano, you don’t look very good. If you don’t want to drink something you should at least take off your hoodie.” Why did Shintaro care? Why was his eyes kind of worried? It made Kano very uncomfortable.  
“Kano.” Shintaro tugged slightly at his right sleeve. Kano’s eyes widened in shock and anger.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You are clearly not listening. Please take off your hoodie.”  
“No, _mom_.”  
The crowd was now cheering, both Shintaro and Kano were screaming. Now Shintaro was tugging more violently at Kano’s hoodie and Kano tried to resist and even though Shintaro looked thin, he was stronger and taller than Kano. In an instant Shintaro pulled Kano’s hoodie up enough to reveal his stomach. Kano’s black t-shirt followed it and for a brief second Shintaro saw it all. The second after Kano had violently tugged his hoodie down and had made himself free from Shintaro’s hardened grip. All Kano saw in Shintaro’s face which was dimmed by the lights, as the crowd was cheering and the band was starting to play, was mild shock and his mouth which was formed into an “o”. It made Kano furious.

Kano was lying in a white plastic and cheap IKEA beach chair under a sun blind, minding his own business in his family’s garden. The grass was uncut and unruly, dandelions were flooding. He wore a pair of sunglasses so no one could see where he was looking. Today was May and it was unusually hot with bees everywhere. Kano was wearing his clothes from yesterday, they smelled of old sweat but he did not bother to shower. No one was home besides him and it was not like he had other friends to meet up with. The neighbors hedge was growing big which they did not bother to cut and now doves were building a home for themselves in it. It looked unstable. As Kano observed the neighbors garden and listened to the annoying magpies he did not notice a very familiar and lanky silhouette approach him.  
“Kano.”  
Oh, why not bother to say hello.  
“Fuck you.” Kano looked straight ahead, not bothering turning his head toward Shintaro.  
“Is Ayano home?”  
“No.”  
“Hey,” Kano heard Shintaro stepping closer, but still Kano was not turning his head. “I’m sorry I did that… Totally unacceptable.”  
“You damn right it is.”  
“But I don’t hate it.”  
“What.” Kano had forgotten his promise to himself and turned his head toward Shintaro. He was standing closer to Kano than he initially had sensed.  
“It’s not a turn-off if that’s what bothers you.”  
“You think I’m worried about a turn-off?” Kano raised his voice a bit without noticing. He did not act like his façade used to at all.  
“I know how you’ve been looking at me, I know you are embarrassed.”  
_How dare he?_  
“So what? What has liking you to do with my scars? I don’t want anyone to see them.”  
“Yes, I know but you must think I am special, right? Therefore, I thought to let you know it’s not a turn-off.” Shintaro stated matter-of-factly.  
“So the fuck what?” Kano blossomed furiously, throwing his sunglasses off to show Shintaro how angry he was, to get through his thick head this was not about him. He made Kano so mad with his monotone voice and certainty. “I’ve fucking hurt myself! I fucking feel bad! That’s what you should care about!”  
“I know! I know!” Finally, even Shitaro raised his voice while running his fingers through his dark and a bit greasy hair. “But I’m bad at expressing myself! I am as shitty as you and you know it! I know how it feels and what I wanted to say is okay alright?” In amidst of this Shintaro had unfolded his arms and he now showed a more uncertain and vulnerable expression, as if he was scared Kano had come to hate him after his shitty attempt to apologize.  
“So it’s not a turn-off?” Kano smirked, leaning back in his chair.  
“No, it’s not, by the way I think we screamed too much the neighbors probably heard every word we said.” Shintaro looked around rather awkwardly.  
“So what? What matters is that my scars is not a turn-off.” Then Kano grabbed Shintaro’s white t-shirt rather roughly, pulled him closer towards himself and kissed him.


End file.
